Stone Mountain, Georgia
Stone Mountain is a city in DeKalb County, Georgia. The population of the city is 5,802. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 73.47% Black or African American (4,263) 17.68% White (1,026) 4.74% Hispanic or Latino (275) 2.45% Asian (142) 1.65% Other (96) 15.5% (899) of Stone Mountain residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Stone Mountain has high rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 96 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 10.31 murders a year. Pokemon See the DeKalb County page for more info. Fun facts * A darker chapter in the history of Stone Mountain opened in 1915 with the rebirth of the Ku Klux Klan as a radical terrorist group. Members assembled at Stone Mountain with permission of the quarry owner Samuel Venable, an active member. The dark legacy, with annual cross-burnings, continued for over 40 years, but Stone Mountain’s association with the Klan began to erode when the State of Georgia began acquisition of the mountain and surrounding property in 1958. In 1960, Governor Ernest Vandiver took the bold move to condemn the property the state had purchased in order to void the perpetual easements Venable had granted the Klan. This ended any official link between Stone Mountain and the Klan. * The Stone Mountain area has been a beneficiary of the flourishing film industry in Georgia. The sight of film crews and production personnel have become common in Stone Mountain Village. Due to the demand for filming in the historic downtown area, requests for filming in the Village are handled through the downtown development authority. The proceeds help fund festivals and other public events for the community. * Georgia Military College has a satellite campus in Stone Mountain. * Quarrying of granite at the mountain was the lifeblood of the area for decades, employing many thousands over those years. The excellent grade of building stone from the mountain was used in many notable structures, including the locks of the Panama Canal, the roof of the bullion depository at Fort Knox, the Liberty National Building in Philadelphia, and the steps in the east wing of the US Capitol in Washington, DC. ** In August 1846, New Gibraltar hosted Georgia's first state fair, then known as the Agriculture Fair and Internal Improvement Jubilee. The fair had just one exhibit—three horses and two cows, both belonging to the event's organizer, John Graves. The following year, the village again hosted the event, which featured caskets, marble, embroidery, brooms, bedspreads, vegetables, blooded stock, wheat, farm tools, and a magnetic telegraph. Stone Mountain hosted the event until 1850 when it moved to Macon. * From the time of the Village’s initial destruction in July 1864 until the following November, Stone Mountain and the surrounding area were scavenged by Union forces, taking corn, wheat, cotton, cattle, and other goods. On November 15, 1864, between 12,000 and 15,000 Union troops marched through Stone Mountain and further destroyed the rail lines. The rails were rendered useless by heating them over burning railroad ties, then twisting them around trees. The term Sherman’s neckties was coined for this form of destruction. * It lies near and touches the western base of the geological formation Stone Mountain, which is also known as Stone Mountain Park, which also has its own scenic railroad. * Stone Mountain has a bit of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, Walmart, Food Depot, a bit of fast food, a sports complex, a bit of public battle fields, a few hotels/motels, a few auto parts places and car dealerships, a bit of local restaurants and businesses, Solstice Apparel, Wade-Walker Park, Southland Golf Course, The Village Corner German Restaurant, Stone Mountain Public House, Sweet Potato Cafe, Weeyums Philly Style, Nice Mon, and a few other things. Category:Georgia Cities